Death (Manual Samuel)
Death is the main deuteragonist anti-villain turned hero of the 2016 adventure video game Manual Samuel. He is the Grim Reaper of the Hell who causes the events in the game. He was voiced by Damian Marhefka. Biography Death is first seen in Hell after Samuel's death, he offers Sam to resurrect him but one handicap, doing everything with manual abilities like blinking, breathing etc. If Sam dies in 24 hours, he will be stuck in Hell forever. Later, he resurrects Sam and Sam wakes up in his home. Death teleports and says Sam to live in 24 hours, and takes his skateboard and tries to do kickflip. Later, when Sam is cleaned, dressed and goes out to his car, Death appears and gets in to car with Samuel. Death tells him he changed the gear from automatic to manuel and when Samuel drives the car, they encounter the War. After, Sam arrived to Robocorp Inc. the factory that creates robots. His dad, Sam Sr. punishes him and he works as Liphidium inserter in the stage room. Later, when Sam is working, Death teleports again and waits him while trying to do a kickflip. When Sam puts the Liphidium to all robots, Death says "I can totally kickflip over that box!" and he breaks the Liphidium glass and manages to spill it all over robots, and the robots escapes and started to destroy everything. Later, the Robocorp Inc. started a conference and Sam Sr. says a person have to be a volunteer and kill the robots. Death forces Sam to become a volunteer and they take a robot and kill the robots. Later, they encounter the Maidbot and defeats it. However, Maidbot destroys the Mushroom Orphanage and kills 300 children. After that, Death escapes with his skateboard from Satan. However, he sees a skateboard named The Skatemate 3000 and looks it and Satan catches and imprisons him to Hell jail. Later, War encounters Samuel and kills him and brought him to Hell and imprisons him to Hell jail. Samuel encounters Death and they made a plan. When the guard arrives, Death rips him in half and puts Samuel inside. Later, Samuel defeats all guards with swords and he battles with Satan. When they are battling, Death kickflips with his skateboard and distracts Satan. When Satan is looking at him, Samuel takes his sword and hits him one time. Later, Death and Satan go to hospital. Later, Death grants Samuel to a wish, Samuel wishes to resurrection of 300 children. Later, Death resurrects Sam and the 300 orphan children. At the end of the story, Death went on a date with War. Satan was impressed by Death and he raises Death and War's salary by a mind-boggling 55% and Death and War went to beach for vacation. Appearance Death has no hair and his face is like a skeleton. He wears a blue pants, a blue/gray shoes, a red cap and a black sweatshirt that writes "DEATH 4 LIFE". Personality When the Death is introduced as a ruthless presence, actually he is an emotional person as seen in when the man died in traffic accident. However, he is a semi-sadistic person because of the deal between Samuel and him, he lets him live as a semi-dead person. End of the story, he redeems himself completely and becomes a good guy. Powers and Abilities *'Teleportation': Death is seen while teleporting countless times in the game. *'Telekinesis': Death manipulates a demon guard in Hell and rips him in half and puts Samuel inside. *'Resurrection': Death can resurrect people like he resurrects Samuel, a man and 300 children. *'Invisibility': Death is invisible when the conference after the robots' riot. Nobody saw him in this scene. *'Soul collection': Death collects souls of humans, it is the mission of the Death already. *'Dimensional travel': Death can travel between Earth and Hell. *'Superhuman durability': Death is durable to fatal fall damage. *'Mechanical intuition': Death has a knowledge about robots, when Samuel's robot is disabled, Death repairs it completely. *'Vehicle manipulation': Death can manipulate vehicles as he changes the Sam's gear from automatic to manual. *'Skateboarding': Death is usually seen with a skateboard and he is trying to do a kickflip with it. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Death Gods Category:Torturer Category:Comic Relief Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Male Category:Mutilators Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Redeemed Category:Imprisoned Category:Karma Houdini Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Collector of Souls Category:Deal Makers